Scott Pilgrim's Decision
by xAzodinx
Summary: Its an idea i got From the Fifth of the Book Look inside For Summary.
1. Chapter 1

_What is up People its your semi-cool guy Shock2fade, How is Everyone Doing?. (Crickets Chirping). Okay I know I have not updated my other story but I will updated it, but as of now I wanna try my hands at something new and The Scott Pilgrim series was my inspiration yes I have read the books and I highly recommend reading them because basically its awesome and I have a little obsession with the Scott/Ramona pair. Alright so This Story will take place in the 5th Volume of the Series nearing towards the end of the book, When (if you read the book) Ramona asks Scott if he cheated on her he tells her that She Cheated on Knives with Her, Ramona gets angry and tells Scott That he is another Evil Ex Boyfriend Waiting to Happen. And so we begin...Now. Enjoy._

(Ramona's House 2:30am)

"**BANG!**" That was the Sound that was made when the front door of Ramona's House was pushed open by the Feverish Kissing Couple That was Scott Pilgrim and Ramona. V. Flowers the Couple had just come back from another one of Julies Boring Parties and it was Clear that both of them were drunk. They fell back on the floor Still kissing each other until they got back up walking up the stairs still kissing until they got to Their Room where Clothing would be Shed and they would continue kissing in their bed and it would have gotten more ahem passionate but (if you read the book) nothing happened, just kissing that was it.

(Scott's Pov)

Wow Ramona is a very nice kisser when she's drunk, not that she isn't a good kisser to begin with God I love her so much I would do almost anything for her, but something was off when we were at Julies party she just gave me these hateful glares I wonder what wrong with her, I will ask her tomorrow she seems to be asleep. Well time to get some...

"Did you Cheat on me?" what...did I do what .

"muh" was the only thing I could think of saying for I was very tired.

"Scott" Ramona said calling me from my sleep. "yes?" I ask her she then turns to me with a serious expression on her face. "Did you Cheat on me?" I had to tell her the truth. "Yes". "Did you Cheat on me with Knives Chau", " What? No" I tell her, as all of a sudden she turns to look at the ceiling and her begins to glow. " I cheated on Knives Chau with _You_" she then turns to me with pain and anger in her eye's " Is there a Difference?" she yells to me. " You weren't Wronged" was the only thing I could say. I feel her turn to face away from me. " I Guess I thought you were better then that" she says to me. " So did I! I Just...It happened. I've been trying forget about it I'm-", " Your a bad person" she tells me. I was shocked " - I'm a bad person!" I looked over to her " You think I'm a Bad Person?" I ask her. " Well, your a liar and a Cheat..." she replies to me. "I'm trying to be better Ramona I'm trying to change for_ You"_ I tell her. "Great. Good Job you Tricked me into thinking your a decent guy" she tells me I could not say anything because it was all true. " But your just another evil ex boyfriend just waiting to happen aren't you". _"just another evil ex boyfriend waiting to happen...evil ex boyfriend waiting to happen" _I replay those sentences over in my head until I get up only to see Ramona asleep I walk out to the kitchen with the Gideon The cat Following me I guess he was hungry. I pull out some orange juice for me and some cat food for the cat as my mind was currently in a jam "maybe she's right I could be a evil ex boyfriend waiting to happen" I say to myself in despair, " I can't bear to make Ramona Suffer like that I just cant giddy...what should I do,what would happen if somewhere down the line me and Ramona break up and I do become another evil ex?" Gideon Just looked at me and looked down at his food and continued eating. I Sighed " Some help you are" what was I going to do I don't want Ramona breaking up with me I can't cause anymore suffering the league has already done too Ramona Then it came to me and it was the only option I had. I picked up the house phone and dialed the number. "hey mom" " HI SCOTT!" came the loud reply of my mother. "Hey can I ask you guys a favor" " Sure Son what is it you need" " I want to know if you guys can help me get a new apartment" " why of course Sweetie we would love to help we'll see you in two days " " thanks mom Love you" "Love you to Scott!" then I hung up, I Sighed this was the only way I know that I know She won't get hurt, its my only option I will protect her from anyone and that includes me. I get up putting my cup in the sink and got up to get ready for a long day as I have made up my mind For when I get my apartment I will Break up with Ramona. V. Flowers.

(Couple of Hours later. Still Scott's Pov)

I went back in the room only to find that Ramona has gone missing my heart skipped a beat but soon it turned to relief as I heard the shower running and then I notice something it was Ramona's phone buzzing. " Must have gotten a text from some one" I flip it open to see that she did get an email and it was from Kim It read " Twins Got me in cage Asst. Req. Construction site Q+Bath" "uh oh" I say to myself I gotta go save her. So I got a pair of pants on and Sped out of the room as fast as I can to help out my friend.

( Construction Site Queen & Bathurst Some random time Still Scott's Pov)

"Whats Wrong with you" I heard as I saw the twins looking at me with an evil smile on both their faces, I don't like them one bit. The first twin Kyle I think tells me to "pick up the pace" which seemingly getting me very angry. I Get up off the floor " Uh I must be catching something I think" I tell them. Then Kim speaks " Hangover" I look at her "what?" I say confused . " remember Tequila" "oh" I say then I turn back to the twins " You show up to a battle Hung over" kyle tells me " let us teach you some respect!" he Said as he prepared to attack me and he did with a kick to the face I blocked it only for me to get whacked in the back of the head by the other twin these Guys were really Starting to make me very Frustrated " So hows Ramona this Morning?" Ken asks me " She's fine but you guys aren't gonna be when I'm done with you" " petty words Mr. Pilgrim But I don't think you can beat us its to on one and once we finish with you were gonna cause Ramona So much pain and suffering that no one will ever want to love her" Ken Says as he and Kyle laugh in my face. I was very angry and I wanted to destroy them they will not harm her I will make sure of that. Suddenly I got up Rage filling me on my quest to destroy them. "**Scott received the power of anger!"** **Strength + 10 Will + 10 Heart – 2.**

I look at the sword the was sticking from my chest, it had two blades on it one part of the blade was black the other was a pinkish color and the right now the black blade Seem to be shinier, while the pinkish blade was a dull but right now I did not care all I care about was crushing these to so I look at them pointing my blade at both of them " I will Crush both of you!" and I charged, the brothers did not know what to do they looked like lost puppies. This should easy. I swing in a downward motion hoping to slash one of them in half but I missed and they continued to run away. Cowards.

( Kim's Pov Stuck in a cage)

This is Very Scary to watch right now I mean I feel sorry for the twins now I never seen Scott this angry before they must have really pissed him of " Note to self never piss of Scott" I tell myself

( Third Person Pov)

Scott was coming in for the kill seeing as the twins had nowhere to go kyle looked at his brother ken " I think we may underestimated this one brother" he says as ken nods his head they turn back just to see Scott Plunge the blade into them both twisting and turning the blade and then soon **"POOF!"** they imploded into coins which was about $ 74.95 from them both Scott looked down and just glared at the money " Good Riddance" he says as the twin blade sword went away until he heard a "Ahem!" and looked in back of him to see Kim looking at him " Can you please get me out of this cage" she says as Scott goes to help out his Friend.

(Some Time Later after Scott Figured out Mystery of the cage)

" Thanks" says Kim, Scott does Not look at her but reply's with a " no problem" and he makes his way to the door. Kim looked a little alarmed was Scott very Mad or something" Hey dude are okay you seemed very pissed back there?" Kim asks her friend, Scott Doesn't say nothing and just continues walking forward. Not liking being ignored Kim ran in front of Scott arms spread open wanting to get Scott to tell her whats wrong. " Dude Whats wrong tell me" she says, " Just go Home Kim" Scott tells her calmly, Now Kim was getting angry she grabbed his arm and shoved him into a wall " Whats your Problem Scott?" Kim Said Screaming at him, He Then looked at her Showing her Cold black Angry Eyes and he grabbed her arm and the shoved her into wall " Go. Home. Kim" and that was all he said as he walked away. Kim looked on Shocked and scared what was going on in her friends mind.

( Vegetarian Restaurant Noon-ish)

Scott arrived to his job which he really did not want to go to at all today he just wanted to punch something to death. " Scott Buddy were have you been" was the voice of his co- worker and Former Band mate Stephen Stills who put up a high five waiting for Scott to slap it but it never came Stephen looked at Scott and asked " Hey you left me hanging what the hell man" he said as grabbed Scott Shoulder only for Scott to grab his hand in a very painful Grasp " I am in NO mood Stephen Not today" he said as he let his hand go and made Stephen hold his hand in pain looking at Scott Fearfully "o-okay" was the only thing that he said.

(Ramona's House 2:30 pm Ramona's Pov)

I feel Really bad I mean Said some mean thins to Scott last night Which I think was out of line I really truly love Scott with all my heart and it would hurt me to see him sad. I Sigh. I will have to make it up to him somehow, but I got to go to work since Scott is already gone. I will make it up to him somehow. Time to go to work.

(Vegetarian Restaurant Closing time Scott's Pov)

The Day is Finally over thank god I can go home and just sleep I have to get ready for tomorrow anyways gotta go look for an apartment with my Parents and that will be the first step to ensuring Ramona's safety. Me out of her life. " I will see you later Stephen And sorry for hurting your hand" I tell him as I only get a thumbs up from him and we walk our separate ways I see Ramona's house close by I notice that the lights are out which tells me she went to work and I won't be seeing her tonight. I sigh. " I really wish there was another way but there isn't" I say to myself sadly as I make my way into the house very tired wanting to go to bed.

(Ramona's House Ramona's Pov 12:00 am)

I open the door to my house as I walk in there slowly as to not wake Scott up and I Quietly go up the stairs and open my room to see Scott Sleeping with Gideon on his Stomach It was Such a cute sight which made me smile, I quietly walk into the bathroom to take off my shirt and put on a pajama shirt, once that was done I walked back over to Scott and just looked at him and my heart Fluttered " I then gave Scott A kiss on the Cheek and the climbed in bed and hugged him content on listening to his heart beat all night. " I love you Scott" and then I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

( Same Place 10:00am Scott's Pov)

I heard The alarm ring And I smashed my hand on the clock hoping to make it shut up which It did and I got up only to feel two pair of arms hugging my waist I looked back to see such beautiful site it was Ramona her Hair Sprawled all over my back her face in a content smile, it just made me want to say like this forever but I knew I could not it was time for me to go and get me a new apartment the First Step in my plan. I got up and went into the Bathroom Showered put some clothes on and took the keys off the nightstand and gave another look at Ramona and walked to her side of the bed and bent down and kissed her on the Fore head " I love you Ramona Now and Forever" I say as I left and went to meet my parents to go apartment hunting.

( Some Random Apartment 12:00pm Scott's Pov)

" So Scott hows life" my father asks me " fine" I reply to him " So Scott why do you wanna new apartment anyways?" my mom asks. " I just got tired of freeloading I think its just time I grew up and start..you know being an adult" I tell them and they looked at me and shrugged " How bout this one honey nice place for you start out for right now" my father says as he showed me a for sale ad showing me a nice medium Sized house " alright can we check it out?" I ask them. " of course dear" my mother tells me as we drive off to the new house. We pulled to see the house and it was very nice just like it was in the picture suddenly a man in a fancy Business Suit Came walking to the car " ah you must be the pilgrims I heard that you people were interested in renting this house my name is Mark Weinberg and I will show you your tour of the house" he said with a smile.

( Some Hours of boring Touring Later)

"So thats Pretty much all of it" said the Business man my dad looked at my mom who then looked at me I just gave them a thumbs up. " we take it" she said and then my parents and the business man went inside to pay off the rent and other things. This is my home now and my first step is complete. I Froze. Now Come the Hardest Part. That i wished i did not want to do but had to be done for her Sake so that she will not be hurt by me. Tomorrow I will Break Up with Ramona. It's the only way.

Wow that took me four hours to write and now its 7:10 in the Morning and I Have to go to a Yugioh Sneak Peek at 10:00 am o the horror Stay tuned for the next Chapter which might be done today who knows well bye bye Shock2fade Out!


	2. Breaking Up

_Hello again, bringing you another chapter to this story as I said in the first chapter. so..here you go and enjoy._

(Third Person Pov)

Ramona awoke to the bright sunlight, moaning and wishing in her head that she could still sleep but she had reluctantly got up from her bed. She then realized after that moment that Scott was not their, which was weird because he did not have work today from what he told her, so he would usually get up a few hours after her. She decided to look downstairs seeing as he wasn't in the room.

She walked down the stairs into the living room hoping that Scott would be their but to her dismay, he wasn't their. She then decided to check the kitchen to see if he was there but, he wasn't. Ramona was a little worried, " He could have left at least a note to tell me he was going somewhere" she thought but decided not to dwindle on it, " Probably doing Practice with the band" She thought to herself as she walked back upstairs into her room to prepare for the day ahead.

After Ramona finished her daily ritual of taking a shower and getting dressed, she walked back downstairs and back into the kitchen and went into the cabinet to feed her cat Gideon. She put the cat food into Gideons dish and whistled for the cat and in seconds he came and basically dived into the food, Ramona smiled and just petted the top of the cats head, " I will see you later Gideon" she said to her cat, the cat let out a small "meow" and continued eating. Ramona got up and walked to the door ready to go to work but before she started work she would go to the second cup to get some coffee and have a quick conversation with Stacy.

Ramona was Roller Blading her way to the Second Cup as she was doing that she was thinking about how she was gonna make Scott Feel better, Ever since their little dispute with each other a couple nights ago they have not seen eye to eye much less seen each other, " He must be really upset, he should be though I mean he should not have cheated on Knives in the first place" she thought angrily but it soon went away as she saw that she was at the front doors of the Second Cup. " I'll just get a cup of coffee and go to work and I'll figure out something I can do for Scott" she said as she Roller Bladed into the Shop.

" Hey Ramona " said Stacy Pilgrim, " What can I get ya?" she asked smiling. Ramona just looked up and smiled " Hey Stacy can I please have a regular coffee" Ramona asked as she pulled out her Sub Space bag to pull out some money. " Oh No need to pay this one will be on the house" Stacy said making the coffee. Ramona nodded and giving a thank you to her. " So Ramona where is Scott still at the house?" Stacy asked. Ramona Just Shrugged her shoulders " I don't know I woke up today and he wasn't there he did not even leave a note or anything just left" she said, Stacy looked at her with a little worry " Do you know where he could be?" she asked hoping her brother is not in any trouble. " He is Probably at band Practice" Ramona says with a reassuring voice which made Stacy more happy.

" Hey Rammy what's up?" said a voice from behind Ramona which scared her a little as she turned around to see Kim pine Standing their with Stephen Stills behind her but what made her nervous was that their was not a third member in their party and that should have been Scott Pilgrim. " H-hey Kim Stephen whats up?" Ramona asked, Kim Just looked around bored " Oh nothing I thought I could go outside today seeing as I don't have any work today, I just brought Stephen cause he could use a little break from "Recording"" She says as Stephen looks at her with a Big Smile, " So where's Scott I thought he would at least come with you before you went to work?" Stephen asked this time but all they got was a worried look from Ramona " Y-you mean he wasn't with you guys?' Ramona Asked worried as to where her boyfriend could be. Kim just looked at her with a shock look on her face something wasn't right the fact that Scott wasn't with any of them had meant that Scott was probably with Wallace which was okay or Scott could have gotten hurt or in trouble.

Kim could see the Distress Radiating off of Ramona and had to do something to cheer her up. " Hey don't worry he is probably with Wallace right now hanging out with him as we speak!" she said as an attempt to make Ramona happy which worked as she started feeling less worried " Your probably right I will see him tonight anyways, Thanks Kim, well I will See you guys later" and with that Ramona Roller Bladed out of the shop and back on the sidewalk to go to work.

" We better go see if Scott is with Wallace cause if he ain't then something either bad is gonna happen or something stupid and I really hope its option two" Kim said as She and Stephen left the Shop to go to Mobile and Wallace's Place hoping that Scott Pilgrim Would be there.

( With Scott)

Scott was currently walking around the town's shopping center hoping to find a sort of Goodbye Gift For Ramona, hoping she would remember him for it, seeing as he gonna break up with her soon, best give her a gift. He was looking around for something that would please Ramona and right now he could find nothing, Scott Sighed " how hard is it too find something that could make a girl happy" he said to himself, but then he came across a Jewelry Store and he decided to go in for a look. Scott saw many wonderful bracelets, earrings, and other jewelery but, what caught his eye the most was a beautiful heart shaped Necklace. " Excuse me Miss" Scott called out to the Sales lady as she came over their " Yes Sir?" she asked and Scott looked st her " how much is for that Heart Shaped Necklace" He said pointing to the said item. " that is one hundred and thirty dollars and if you want you could get a name embroidered on the back of it just for twenty dollars more" she said as Scott took out his wallet and counted how much he had and lucky enough for him he had enough and he looked at the Sale lady and Said " I'll Take it".

( Kim and Steven)

***KNOCK KNOCK* **Kim knocked hard at the door and stood their waiting for Wallace or Someone to open the door but no one did she decided to knock again this time a bit more...harder...still noting now Kim was ready to break the door down but calmed herself as she decided to give it one more try but instead of knocking she decided she would Kick the door multiple times. It had the desired effect when Kim heard a large Groan and a voice screaming coming and in a matter of seconds the door opens revealing a tired looking Wallace in a bathrobe " Kim Stephen what can I...Yawn...do for you" he said tired,

" Is Scott here?" Kim asks hoping that he was here, Wallace just looked at them " No, why isn't he at his home?" he asked still tired. Kim and Stephen just shook their heads and explained the situation that happened at the coffee shop.

" So you have no clue at to where he could be?" asked Wallace and Kim just looked at him " he could be at the sneaky dee's just hanging out their" said Kim and Wallace just nodded " Why don't you go check there and give me a couple hours and I will come and help you guys look for him" Wallace said and Kim and Stephen just nodded " Meet us at the second cup in two hours okay" Kim said and Wallace nodded and close the door. " Where are you Scott?" Thought Wallace Worried for is best friend.

( With Scott)

He was lucky this time to remember his keys as he opened the door to Ramona's house he walked in and into the kitchen where he went to the sink to get a glass of water and sat down in a chair. Gideon soon came walking in rubbing his body on Scott's leg, Scott looked down and smiled petting the cat on the back which got him a purring noise from the Cat. " hey buddy look what I got for Ramona" he said as goes into his coat pocket pulling out a small box, Gideon looked up and Scott opened it to reveal the Stunning Gold necklace he got her " This is my goodbye present to her I hope she'll love it" Scott said as he got up from his seat, put the box cover on the necklace and walked out of the Kitchen and upstairs into his and Ramona's room where he decided to pack up his stuff.

He took out box and started packing all his stuff into there, as soon as he was finished he started looking around the room for anything he missed, he started walking around looking at stuff until he came to a stop in front of a draw, he opened it and pulled out an enveloped it had the name " GIDEON" on it, Scott opened it and it read. "Gideon- Don't wait up for me, cause it's over- Ramona". Scott looked at and put it down " She must not have sent it for some reason" Scott said to himself as he sat on the bed thinking of what to do now, " might as well go take a shower Ramona ain't coming back for another five hours" he said to himself as got up and went to his box and pulled out a pair of clothes and then went to go take a shower.

( With Kim and Stephen)

Kim and Stephen were currently making their way down to Sneaky Dee's in attempt to see if Scott was there or had been there. They got there and made there way into the place only to find it a bit packed which was weird cause the place sucked, they looked around hoping to find Scott but to no avail he could not be found. " okay this is getting ridiculous where could Scott be!" said a frustrated Kim " why does this happen on my day off from work" she said to herself. " Hey Kim!" a voice called out, " oh no it's" " Hey Knives whats up" said Stephen to Knives as she looked at Stephen with a smile " oh nothing just hanging out how about you guys are Sex Bob-omb Gonna play tonight?" she asked. Kim just Shook her head " No not tonight were still in our "Recording" stage right now and even if you could play we can and for two reasons" Kim said. " and those reasons would be?" Knives asked curiously, Kim just looked at her and said " one Scott broke his guitar so we got no Bassist" she tells her. Knives just nodded and Kim continued " are second reason is We can't find Scott Pilgrim anywhere".

Knives just Stared at Kim then at Stephen then back at Kim then back at Stephen then back at Kim before bursting "** WHAT!"** screeched Knives " What do you mean you don't know where Scott is at isn't Ramona supposed to watch her boyfriend!" she said throwing her hands in the air and waving them around like an idiot. " yeah we'll Ramona woke up to find Scott not in the bed and she thought he was with us but we told her we haven't seen Scott so we assumed that he would be at Wallace's place but to our luck he wasn't their so we decided to check here and guess what nothing" Said Stephen out breath. " Thats pretty much the story yeah" Kim said as she turned to leave " wait I will come help you guys" said knives grabbing her bag from the table and following Kim and Stephen outside.

" So where are you guys gonna look next?" asked Knives Kim and Stephen Shrugged their shoulders " Don't Know but were supposed to meet up with Wallace at the Second Cup so he could help us look for him" said Kim as they made their way to the Coffee Shop.

Once they were their they saw Wallace Sipping on a cup of hot coffee and enjoying the sunlight " Hey Wallace" called out Stephen and Wallace looked at them " any luck finding Scott?" " No but we found Knives" said Kim as Knives Waved to Wallace. " Man where could Scott be?" Wallace said " Maybe he is out with somebody" Knives Said which Caused everyone's attention to be on her " what you never know Scott could be cheating on Ramona as we speak" Knives said Wallace Intervened " He would never do that he love's the girl to much" He says sticking up for Scott " well he did it too me so you never know" she said making everyone think if Scott would cheat on Ramona.

" Come on lets Keep looking Ramona Ain't coming home for another three hours maybe Scott's at the town center or reference library you never know" Kim says as everyone agrees and started making their to the closest place first which is the Reference Library.

Once they reached the library and got up the stairs Kim decided that since it was a big Library that they should go and split up to cover more ground So Knives went with Stephen and Kim and Wallace went together about an hour and thirty minutes later they came out looking at each and both could tell that Scott Pilgrim was not in the Library.

Awhile later the Group Decided they would go look in the town center and check all the stores so they did and when they got a jewelry store they Stopped to think if Scott Would need anything from a Jewelry Store " Do you think he had any money to buy any Jewelery?" Asked Knives and they all just Shrugged and went on inside the Jewelry Store " Excuse me miss" Said Kim as the Lady came over " Yes how can I help you" and Kim pulled out a picture of Her, Scott, Ramona and some other people smiling " Have you seen the guy in this Photo?" She said and the lady nodded which gave a surprise to everyone " Y-you have" said Wallace, The lady nodded again " He came in here and purchased a gold necklace four hours ago and left" said the lady. " Do you know which way he went?" Knives. " yeah he went to the right once you get out this door" she said and everyone nodded and thanked her and walked out the door.

" Wow who would have thought that Scott could actually buy a necklace for Ramona, wow he must Really love her" Said Wallace Walking and thinking out loud while the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

" He is Probably at home waiting for Ramona So he can give her his gift" said Stephen Stills as they were walking to his house making everyone agree again. " well this is my stop I will See you guys tomorrow" Stephen Said waving good bye and closing the door.

Soon They were at a Bus Stop waiting for Knives bus to come and pick her up " You know I think Scott is doing a wonderful thing tonight I actually feel jealous for Ramona" Knives Said and soon the bus came " Well I will See you guy's later Kim text me and tell me what Ramona says Knowing her she'll text all about it" Knives says and Kim nods her head " I will" and then the doors close and the bus leaves.

" I never in my entire life would think that Scott..Scott Pilgrim would buy a Necklace much less afford one..how he bought it is beyond me but I feel happy for him non-the less" Says Wallace as they arrived at his and Mobile's house. " You Sure you can walk back home by yourself?" Wallace asks and Kim just waved her hands and said " Don't worry about it I will be fine" Kim said and Wallace gave her a goodbye and closed the door. Kim was walking back to her house with a smile on her face with one thought in her mind " Ramona you are one Lucky Woman" and she continued her journey back home.

(with Ramona)

Ramona's was Roller Blading through the night feeling the nice cold air prick at her skin. She had a good day at work today and was so happy to get back home and just hang out with her boyfriend, maybe make out and what not, she got to a sub space door opened it and traveled to another door and opened it revealing her home and what Surprised her the most was that the lights were on " Scott's home" She thought and Sped up a little bit and got to the door and pulled out her keys and opened the door " Scott!" she yelled " I'm in the Kitchen" he heard him say before she took of her roller blades and walked into the Kitchen with a big smile. She walked in " Hey ba..by" she said as she saw two boxes on the table and Scott sitting in a Chair looking down and then back up. Ramona did not like this on bit for when she looked into Scott's eye's she saw tears. " Scott baby whats with the boxes and why are you Crying" she said tears threatening to come out.

Scott Just looked at her and stood up from the chair and walked to Ramona and grabbed her hand " Ramona I have been thinking about what you said to me those couple nights ago" he told her and Ramona was starting to cry " If it's because of what I said I am sorry just please don't break up with me Scott please I love you so much!" she said now going into hysterics Scott looked at her " But you were right I am just another evil ex-boyfriend waiting to happen and I don't want that I just can't bear to hurt you like that" he Said " I won't let that happen so I have to do this for your safety" but Ramona just shook her head " I Don't care about my Safety I care about you I want YOU please don't leave me please don't " she said bawling her eye's out.

" I am Sorry Ramona but this is the only way I can protect you from them and me" he said as he moves closer to her and reaches into his pocket to pull out the Jewelery box " here I got you this last gift to remember me by" he says Ramona eyes all puffy by the tears looked at the box in wonder put was soon replaced with shock as he pulls out a beautiful Necklace " Y-you got t-this for me" Scott smiled and put the Necklace around here neck " It has your name on it" he says which makes Ramona look at the back of the heart and there it was embroidered on the heart was her name, this made Ramona Cry even more " Please Don't leave me you'll never be an evil ex boy friend I would always love you just don't leave me!" she said hugging Scott with all her might.

Scott Just looked at her as she let him go and sighed " It has to be Ramona I wish there was another way" he said sadly as tears Streamed down his face he walked away from her and picked up the two boxes and headed for the door with Ramona Following him she hugged him again for a final time " Please Don't go" she whispered Scott Did not Say anything but just walked out of her arms. Ramona just Slide down the floor and continued crying. " I will promise you one thing though" he said turning back to face her " I will defeat your last evil ex- boyfriend and then you can date anyone you want" he said turning back to leave the but not before Saying " I love you Ramona Forever" and with that Scott Pilgrim had officially left Ramona's life.

_Tired and Sleepy next chapter will probably Tuesday morning so see ya later Shock2fade out._


	3. AfterShock

_I am back! I know I said I would update on Tuesday morning but I had received some things and what not, and I went to see Scott Pilgrim vs the world good movie very good, it had some twists here and there but a fantastic job by Edgar Wright...So heres chapter 3 coming at ya. Shock2fade out!_

(A Day Later.)

(Kim Pine)

Kim Pine Decided to see how Ramona was doing seeing as she didn't get a text from her at last night about Scott's little Surprise gift. Scott had work today, so she decided to spend some quality Girl to Girl time with Ramona. She made her way to Ramona's house and was in front of the Door, She Knocked on it...No answer, Must be Still sleeping, she tried again with a little more force...still no answer. " Ramona! Come on wake up, I wanna hang out with you today are you still sleeping!" she yelled. " Maybe they had sex last night from Scott's gift he gave her" she thought to herself while chuckling. She then proceeded to bang the door again, but still no answer. Now Kim was getting a little Frustrated " Ramona if ya don't open the door I am going to break and or Barge in ya got Five Seconds" Still no reply. " Five" Kim Started backing up. " Four" she started Stretching out her legs, " Three" Cracking her Knuckles now. " Two" Giving some weird smile. " ONE!" She raced to the door sticking out her shoulder with full intent on Breaking this Door. **"CRASH!" **

Kim fell on her Butt as she held her shoulder in pain and looked at the Door with Malicious intent. " **Door vs Kim...Winner...The Door!". ** " Stupid Doors" Kim thought but she was Brought out of her thoughts as the door opened. So Kim got up but not before moving her shoulder into place, and crept to the door opening it " Ramona ?" whispered Kim...No answer. She Decided to look around upstairs " Maybe she still IS sleeping" so she went up the Stairs to Ramona's Room to see if she was there. When she got up the Stairs she saw the door was wide open and what he saw shocked her, Not by the fact that Ramona wasn't their, but her room, it was trashed pictures of Ramona and Scott Scattered everywhere, her mirror was broken, draws all over the floor the bed was Flipped over..Needles to say it was trashed.

" Ramona!" Kim Screamed for her friend as she ran down the Stairs to see if Ramona was still in the House. She Got Down the stairs and headed into the Kitchen " Ra.." Kim said as she came into the Kitchen to See Ramona Lying on the Floor seemingly passed out on the floor. " Ramona!" Kim said as she ran to her friends side, She turned her over and noticed in her eye's that she had been crying and She was Clutching to a picture. Kim tried taking the photo to see who it was but Ramona would not let it go, it was if her body was doing this all by itself, but finally Kim took the Photo from Ramona, only to have Ramona wake up and scream " SCOTT NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" until she passed out again, Kim just looked at her and tried waking her up, but to no avail she would not wake up, she sighed " alright it looks like your gonna sleep at my place for awhile, but what the hell is going on?" she muttered to herself as she took out her Cell phone and made a call to Stephen. " Hello" said the voice of Stephen. " yeah Stephen are you there I need you to come over Ramona's place...Something happened here last night and I don't know if we should leave her all by herself" Said Kim looking at Ramona who Unconsciously reached for the picture and immediately Started hugging it. " Yeah I will be over there in ten minutes" Stephen said. " See you then" Kim said as she hung up the phone, and started going back up stairs to get Ramona Some clothes " What did you do THIS time Scott" Kim thought.

( Scott)

Scott was a total mess as soon as he got in his house he started bawling his eye's out, he soon proceeded to pass out on a nearby couch as he too was clutching a picture of Ramona, but Soon he awoke to the Sound of Chirping Birds and the Sun hitting his eye's, he looked up from the couch and looked under him and saw the picture of Ramona " It wasn't a nightmare..it was real" Scott said to himself holding the picture of him and Ramona " Her tear's were real..I hurt her badly...but it was for the best of her well being..i know I made the right choice" he said to himself as he got off the couch and Headed for the Kitchen with tears Streaming down his face, he rubbed his eye's to dry his tears but more and more would just come. " This is the Start of a new day for both me and Ramona" Scott Said to himself as he got out of the Kitchen and into his bathroom intent on taking a Shower and going to work.

( Gideon)

Gideon Gordon Graves a name that is famous around all parts of the world, was Currently in his Room Thinking in his Chair, Pondering about the Events that happened last night, he was in Ramona's head when all this happen Courtesy Sub Space and saw and Felt the heartbreak Ramona was having. " Perfect" Gideon said " we have a new member in the league" he said to himself as he got up and walked out the door. He was then in a big room filled with Six people, these six people were we'll Ramona's Seven evil Ex's how they came back...well since Scott broke up with Ramona they sort of well Respawned you could say. " Guys I have Some Great news" Gideon said with Glee. Everyone turned around looking at him with Curiosity " Is Pilgrim Dead?" Matthew asked Hoping it was a yes, " No Pilgrims not Dead" A " aww" could be heard from Matthew. " Did they make eggs and milk a vegan diet choice" Said Todd Ingram Hoping it was true. " " Nope" Gideon said A " Damn it" could be heard from Todd. " No what I have for you is even better, it seems as though Scott Pilgrim thought he was Endangering Dear Ramona's Life and well took it upon himself to breakup with her" Gideon said with a smile. Everyone was shocked Scott Broke up with Ramona wasn't it supposed to be the other way around he was to be dumped and she was the dumpee. " Does that make Pilgrim one of us now!" Lucas said and Gideon just nodded " Awesome! Someone to hang with instead of you losers" Lucas said excited and Gideon just nodded " I think I will pay a nice visit to Scott Tonight" he said walking off to leave the others to their Business.

( Ramona's Nightmare)

Ramona was currently in the middle of nowhere everywhere she turned to was just a Vast amount of land with seemingly no end. " I have to get out of here" she thought to herself , so she just kept running and running not caring where she goes as long as it was other then their, but when she finally had the need to catch her breath she looked up and her heart Stopped there in front of her was Scott but he wasn't looking at her he just walked away from Ramona Ran after him intended on not losing him " Scott!" she yelled hoping to get his attention but to know avail did that work as Scott Started going Farther and father away from her. Ramona was now Crying at this point. " Scott please don't leave me!" she said trying to reach him, suddenly Scott Stopped walking and Turned around and gave Ramona a Big but sad smile " I Have to Ramona...its for your Safety" he said and soon he Started Fading away. " NO Please your what I need Scott please don't go!"She said as she raced to him to hug him and as she got there he vanished, Ramona Just looked around and Started Crying and Curling up into a ball, and soon a figure started to arise from the Ground as Ramona just looked up and saw a Gigantic Gideon towering above her. Ramona Got up seemingly life-less and Spread Her arms out her eye's hollow and sad her heart cold and dead. Gideon just looked at her and Smiled evilly before lifting his left foot and then proceeded to smash it down on Ramona.

(End of Nightmare still Ramona)

Ramona Awoke in a cold Sweat " it was just a dream...only a dream" she said to herself " but the breakup wasn't" she reminded herself, she looked around to find Herself not in her room and was about to get up when Kim came through the door. Kim looked up to see Ramona awake " Ramona!" Kim said as she went to her friend's side " are you okay?" Kim asked and Ramona Just nodded " What happened back at your place why was your Room Trashed and why were you on the floor passed out?" she asked Ramona hoping to get some answers but all she get was a look of Sadness, Tears were coming out of her eye's as she started hugging Kim " Kim he left me" Ramona told Kim, Kim was shocked "She couldn't mean Scott Right he would never do that" she thought to herself she then decided to ask " Who left you?" Ramona Just looked her with Disbelief and said " Scott left me" she said now crying into hysteric's.

" Why would Scott Break up with her their Relationship was Going Great he only needed to beat 3 more evil Ex's and he could Date her, why would he brake up with her now" Kim thinks In her head.

Kim Gently tried Comforting Ramona but had the need to ask her a question " Ramona, why did Scott break up with you?" Ramona looked up her eye's red and Puffy" It's all my fault Kim it's my Fault!" she yelled and then Started to bang her head in the pillow. Kim tried to calm her Down and after awhile she did and then tried asking what she meant by when she said its all her Fault, " Remember the night at your party when Scott got drunk" she said and Kim Nodded " we'll when we got home we started making out and stuff until I asked Scott a question Saying did he cheat on me?" Kim looked at her " Did he Cheat on you?" Ramona Shook her head " No he cheated on Knives Chau with me" Kim looked at her and Just stayed silent.

" I told Scott that he was a bad person and that he was just an evil Ex just waiting to happen...and then two days later I thought I would make it up to Scott for saying that stuff to him So when I came home from work I saw Scott in the Kitchen..With two boxes Full with his Stuff" Ramona then proceeded to sob until she finally Continued " he looked at me with tears in his eye's I asked him what's wrong and he just said to me that he was taking into thought about my words to him and told me I was right he was an evil ex waiting to happen and said that he would have to hurt me if ever became one and He didn't like the idea of him hurting me so he broke up with me" she said Sobbing once again and putting her hands around her neck to take something off and show it to Kim.

She took it off showing the necklace that Scott gave her Before he left. Kim's eye's were wide at the sheer beauty of the Necklace, " Wow it's so beautiful" Kim said making Ramona Smile a bit. " I never would have thought Scott could be...Romantic" Kim said Jokingly, Ramona Couldn't help but laugh.

Stephen Stills walked in on the girls laughing " I take it I missed the joke and Ramona are you okay" Ramona just nodded and Kim just looked at Stephen with Confused Glance " Hey aren't you Supposed to be working today" Stephen looked at her and said " No Dominique gave me the day off" Stephen said. Ramona Started Getting up but Kim made her lay down " Oh no you just had a break up you can't be trusted to go nowhere for right now seeing as you collapsed on the floor in your house" Kim said But Ramona tried to reason with her. " But I gotta go to work" she said but Kim just smiled " I called in sick for you, you got the week off" Ramona just sat back down and nodded and Kim got up " Don't worry I got you a weeks worth of Clothes, I fed your Cat and Locked up your house" she said holding the Keys in front of Ramona and then Started Heading towards the Door " Where are you gong?" Kim just looked at her with a smile " Oh I am gonna go visit Someone for awhile, I will bring you back something to eat but if you can't wait that long there's Food in the fridge" she said before she walked out her door and locking it and then began walking Her Way to Scott's Job.

( Scott Pilgrim)

Scott Pilgrim was not having a good day today as if were any better after breaking up with the Girl he loved this was just Karma Kicking him in the ass, but as I said before Scott was not having the best days. He fell inside the Bathroom hitting his head on the wall, and when he went to have some Cereal there were Roached in the box and no cereal, and when he got outside a car came through and Splashed through a puddle Getting Scott Soaking wet, yep things for Scott were looking Down but Scott Still had to do work and so he just sucked it up and went back to Cleaning Dishes.

Scott Soon heard The entrance Door opening and also heard the sound of an angry voice seemingly screaming at the Cashier, before long the Cashier came in the back room where Scott was working.

" Uh Scott there's some chick out there who wants to talk to you, dude" said the cashier walking back out, Scott sighed and Dropped his dishes in the Sink and walked out the door.

" You Ass hat" Screamed Kim as she pointed her Finger accusingly at Scott, Scott looked at her and said " Hello to you to Kim" " Don't try and act nice Scott Why did you do it!" Kim Demanded, Scott looked at her trying to play dumb but Kim saw through it.

" Don't Fuck with me Scott...You had three evil ex's you had to beat then all of a sudden you decided to break up...Whats up with that, dude" Kim says. " Scott looks down his face Darkened " Ramona was Right Kim I could be an evil ex waiting to happen and then I would have to hurt her...I-i could never bear that in my heart, Kim I had to whats Right...it was the only way" Scott tells her and decided to walk away but not before Kim Grabbed his arm.

" Bull shit the Scott I Knew would never give up like that he would-" but was interrupted by Scott. " I haven't given up Kim I will Destroy the league of Ramona's evil Ex's and once the league is gone Ramona will be Free to date who ever she wants without the Hassle of Stupid Evil ex's wanting to control her love life" Scott tells Kim. " Scott She wants you, She loves you Scott, Ramona is Miserable without you, when I found her in the kitchen Floor she was passed out and she Kept holding a picture...and it was you on that picture Scott...She has nightmares of you Leaving her over and over again...please Scott go back with Ramona" Kim Said in a Pleading Voice. Scott Just looked at her and sighed and shook his head " no this is for the best. I am sorry Kim" Scott Says before turning back inside and going back to work.

Kim Just Stared at the Doors For about a minute or two before deciding to leave the place back to go home. " I gotta make Scott see that he and Ramona belong together" Kim Decided she was gonna bring Scott and Ramona back together at any costs.

( Nighttime with Scott)

It was Closing time and Scott was Relieved he really wanted to go home and sleep because today has been nothing but pain mentally and physically, now he just wants to go home and relax. Scott was walking home unbeknown too him a black car had been following him since he left the restaurant. Scott Was walking and he was nearing his home when he had that odd urge that he was being followed ...well wouldn't you if you had a black car following you for about thirty minutes...anyways as Scott made it to his door the Black car stopped,

Scott Just looked behind him and saw nothing unusual so he opened his door and got in and Closed it. Scott Stretched out and decided to fall out on the couch again tonight seeing as he didn't have any energy to go to his room. Scott laid down on his Couch only to hear a **" Bang Bang" **come from his door. Scott Groaned " I wasn't even on the couch for five seconds and now you wanna Knock on my door" Scott Says as he walk towards the Door and opens it " who is it?" he asks and the looks at the man in front on him he was a tall man Scott's height maybe a bit more taller and he wore a Black Jacket with a white Shirt underneath and blue Jeans and some sneaker, he also had Glasses.

" are you Scott Pilgrim" The man asked with a smile, and Scott just nodded, the man held out his hand " Hi I am Gideon Gordon Graves...Ramona's Seventh evil ex" said Gideon still keeping his smile while Scott had a pale look on his face that signaled he was gonna puke .

" Scott buddy are you okay?" Gideon asks as he See's Scott's face. Scott just looks at him and looks down again. " What are you here for Gideon?" Scott asks Gideon just looks around Scott's house " I Heard you and Ramona Broke up" Gideon Says. Scott Looks At him " I did for her safety" Scott tells him Gideon Just looked at him " alright Scott let me get Down to the point you left Ramona so now you must join the League of Ramona's Evil Ex's Boyfriends!".

Uh-oh more trouble for Scott what will happen A Special Shout out goes to my one Reviewer Zeek the Hedgehog,Thank you dude who knows where this story could have gone if I didn't at least get one review also Zeek Update your Scott Pilgrim vs Everything Story I wanna See chapter Five XD...Much love...anyways you will see a chapter update sometime this week


	4. Another Choice

_Hey everyone...i told you i'd update this week and I don't want to Disappoint so here we are Chapter Four of this Story...has begun. Enjoy!._

(Scott's House)

" What!" Scott shouted at Gideon, Gideon just looked at him "you heard me quiet well Pilgrim, you broke up with Ramona So that automatically makes you apart of the League" he says in a Know-it-all tone.

" What are you fucking mental...wait don't answer that because you are fucking mental!" Scott says pointing at him.

" Like hell would I Join your Twisted League, in fact I made a promise too Ramona saying that I would destroy the league and then she could date whoever she wants and that is a promise I tend to keep at all costs" Scott tells Gideon only for Gideon to laugh evilly. Scott just looked at him weirdly " What is funny Gideon" Scott ask not liking this guy at all.

" You are Quiet the angel aren't you Pilgrim putting Ramona's life before your's how sweet, which is why you would make a perfect member for the league" Gideon Tells him.

" I told you I ain't-" "Oh Mr. Pilgrim I have ways of making you Submit all I gotta do is find out what other people you hold dear and then maybe if something bad happens to them say a not so unfortunate accident were to occur then maybe you will change your mind" Gideon says smiling evilly.

Scott looked at him with hate " I won't let you if I destroy you here and now" he says and soon he pulls at the Dual bladed Sword The Black part of the Blade was Glowing even more brighter while the pink was still a Dull Color.

Scott Charged at him with the intent of slashing Gideon to pieces, and all Gideon did was Smile, Scott came at him bringing the sword down at him as hard as he can and he did as he created a a small crater on his floor, but Scott was Shocked to see no Gideon there, that is until he felt something hit him in the back. Scott looked behind him to see Gideon standing right there at the door.

" come on now Scott do you really think you can beat me?" he asked teasingly which made Scott even more mad. " don't worry Scott I am not going to fight you...yet only if I see you as a Threat which as of now you are no threat to me" he told Scott, which made Scott dash toward him to hit him with his Sword, but to only fail when Gideon came up to him and punched him in the Gut.

Scott let out a grunt of pain from his mouth before falling to his knee's, Gideon just sighed before Grabbing Scott by the Hair and going down towards his ear and spoke.

" Listen Pilgrim you will join the league even if I gotta make you watch your friends suffer and Scott I don't care how far I gotta go, .join" Gideon say before letting go off Scott's hair and Proceeded to punch Scott in the face Effectively putting him into a state of Dizziness.

Gideon walked to the door and opened it to show that it was Raining outside, he then walked out the door before turning around.

" You have a week Scott and if you don't Join my league I will make sure Ramona's life won't be the only one's going to hell, oh and welcome to your new home hahahahaha!" he laughed Cynically and Shut the Door Behind him.

Scott Looked at the Door and Proceeded to Collapse on the floor " I really really don't like him at all" he said before Blanking out.

( Kim Pine. Random Food Joint)

Kim was Currently waiting on line to order some food for Ramona like she promised she would and if Ramona Didn't want to eat it then she would, after fifth teen minutes of waiting and what not she came out of the Food Joint with a bag in her Hands and Started walking towards home, While she was walking Kim was trying to think of ways to get Scott Together, She had a few ideas but it would take a lot of convincing and begging to do so.

Kim was at the Front of her door and Started digging around her pockets for her keys until she Finally pulled them out, and put the Key inside unlocking the door. Kim got inside and noticed everything was dark and not a sound could be heard, Kim turned on her hallway lights and took off her Shoe's and decided to check and see how Ramona was doing.

Kim got up the stairs and went to her room and opened the door and only to see that Ramona was completely asleep in bed snuggled up to the picture of Scott she had, Kim just smiled and closed the door and walked to a Closet to pull out some Blankets seeing as she was gonna be sleeping on the couch she plopped right on the Couch but not before opening the bag that was on the Table and pulled out a burger since she was hungry and all, but after she ate it wasn't long before she finally fell asleep.

( Ramona's Nightmare)

Ramona was once again in the same deserted wasteland, she was in, in her last nightmare but this time all seven of her evil ex's were there and were trying to Destroy her, So she did the initiative and Ran for her life. " You can't keep running Ramona and your precious Scott can't help you no more" Said Gideon while laughing and appearing in front of Ramona Causing her to stop running and fall down and soon all Seven of Ramona's Evil ex's were around her in a Circle and all had an evil look in their eye that had "Payback time" written all over it.

The Seven Ex's all came closing in on her and all Ramona Could do was close her eye's and hope it would all be over soon, she waited and waited but nothing came she opened her eye's to see that all of her Seven evil ex's were sliced in half and they all vanished, she looked around to see who saved her and then she saw him and was very happy to know who it was " Scott!" she yelled running to give him a hug and hoping he would stay with her forever, and just her luck when she got to him he didn't vanish.

" Oh Scott I knew you would come and save me I love you" she said in complete and utter happiness that Scott came back for her, Suddenly Ramona gasped as she felt something enter her body she looked down to see Scott's Sword in her Chest most likely on her heart, she then looked up to see Scott giving a Evil smile.

" W-w-why" she said weakly to Scott while slowly falling to the floor. Scott just laughed " I wasn't gonna let your Ex's kill you oh no I wanted that pleasure myself" Ramona then looked up only to see Scott lifting up his sword up over Ramona's Head ready to Decapitate her.

" Goodbye Ramona and I love you" Scott said evilly while laughing and bringing the sword down on Ramona.

( End of Ramona's nightmare)

" aaaahh! Ramona Screamed as she woke up from yet another nightmare, but this one scared her most of all and she couldn't help but think if Scott would kill, but eventually convinced herself that he would never do such a thing. She then turned around and looked at the alarm clock right next to her showing it was only Four Thirty. Ramona sighed and decided to get up and go get a glass of water.

She walked down the steps and noticed that Kim's Shoes were at the door. " she must have slept on the couch" she thought to herself and only to confirm them when she passed by the Living room to see Kim sleeping on the couch.

Ramona made her way into the kitchen and went to the Cabinet and pulled out a glass, so she could have a glass of water, after she had a quick drink then she washed the cup and put it back in the cabinet and then decided to go back to sleep seeing as how it was only Four forty in the morning, she walked up the stairs and the back into Kim's room and Crawled back into bed before going to sleep, but not before she gave a big kiss to the Picture she had of Scott.

( Six's Hour's later with Scott)

Scott awoke and noticed that he was on the floor " how the heck did I...oh yeah Gideon" he says as the events from Six hours ago flash through his head.

( Flashback nine hours prior)

" _You have a week Scott and if you don't join my league I guarantee Ramona's life won't be the only one's going to hell, oh and welcome to your new home hahaha!" Gideon laughed Cynically._

( Flashback Over)

Scott got up and sat on the couch and started Rubbing his temples things were now becoming extremely difficult, its like now he had to choose Ramona or his Friends and Family and if he didn't decide then it could be both that end up getting hurt, he didn't want that,but he didn't know what to do.

" Man what the fuck am I gonna do if I choose not to join the league Ramona is safe but my friends and family will be targeted by Gideon, and if I choose to Join the league my Friends and Family are safe but Ramona will be targeted by the league, What the fuck do I do!" he shouted to himself before sighing and going up to his room and got out a pair of clothes then came back down stairs with a towel intent on taking a shower and to get ready for work.

( Thirty Minutes later)

Scott walked out of his house and locked the door and started walking along the curb towards his job, he keeping Gideons Threat in mind.

So after another ten minutes of walking Scott showed up to work as and as usual he was late, but right now he didn't care there were other things to worry about " like Gideon" he thought to himself as he entered inside the restaurant.

" Scott buddy whats up" said Stephen Stills, who had just now tried to give a high five to Scott only for Scott to Trudge right passed him " Nows not a good time Stephen" Scott said eerily and kept walking to the back to get started on work, Stephen remembering the broken hand he suffered from Scott decided to just let it go and get started on work.

( Kim Pine)

Kim awoke to the smell of smoke coming from the kitchen and the sound of the smoke detector Blaring sent Kim to immediate and ran into the Kitchen to see Ramona trying to vent the smoke to go outside.

" What the hell is going on!" Kim Screamed getting the attention of Ramona, " Oh your awake I could really use a hand with the current situation I am in" she said with a smile.

Kim just looked at her like she was crazy " you started a damn fire in my KITCHEN!" she yelled before running into the hallway closet and pulling out a fire extinguisher and started spraying it all over the mini fire until it was finally gone.

Ramona walked over to the burnt stove and lifted the frying pan " I think your eggs are burnt" she said while Kim just looked at her like she grew a Second head.

( Two hours of cleaning the kitchen)

Once Kim and Ramona were done Cleaning all of the ash and burnt stuff of the walls and what not Kim and Ramona walked into the living room before plopping themselves on the couch and then Kim turned on the TV and for awhile all seemed peaceful, until Ramona got up " Okay get Dressed were gonna go have a Girl to Girl week this week Kim" Ramona said but Kim didn't pay no mind to her just the TV.

Ramona walked to the TV before going behind it and unplugging it which made Kim moan in Sadness " Ramona do we really have to have a Girl to Girl week aren't you supposed to I don't know be mourning over the fact that you got Dumped by the guy you love" Kim said before realizing what she said " uh-oh wrong thing to say you idiot" she mentally scorned herself as she saw Ramona Starting to Tear up.

" Okay Okay we'll have a Girl to Girl week are you happy" Kim said in a desperate attempt to Stop Ramona from crying, which Successfully worked as Ramona now Stopped Crying and was hugging Kim in a bear hug while Saying "Thank you" over and over again.

" Alright Kim Go get Dressed and after you finish I will get Dressed and then we can go to the First place on my list" Ramona says happily, Kim paled " L-list" she says and Ramona just nods.

" Yeah a list of all the things me and you are gonna do this week" she says as she pulls a piece of rolled up paper which she unrolls to reveal how long the list was which was VERY long.

Kim proceeded to then pass out.

"Kim?" Ramona said trying to wake her friend up.

Yessir he you guys go with chapter 4 I hope y'all enjoy and expect to see the next chapter Saturday or Sunday. Shock2fade is out! peace!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey you guys sorry for this Latish update but I had important things I had to do, but not anymore, so now enjoy the chapter and also thank you guys for sticking with this story, Much Love. Shock2fade is out enjoy the chapter Peace!._

( Kim and Ramona)

In the busy streets of Toronto Ramona and Kim were walking, doing the first on Ramona's list was well shopping and so shopping they went, and with all the money they made while working they bought lots of stuff for themselves clothes, Jewelery, you name it, but the downside for Kim was she had to carry all the bags.

Ramona and Kim soon walked up to a Pizza shop, Kim was looking hungry, so, Ramona decided to buy some Pizza. " Come on Kim lets go get some pizza" Ramona said to Kim who muttered an okay cause her face was behind all the bags.

They entered the pizza shop and walked up to the Cashier, who was a guy and as they walked up the cashier eyed Ramona like a piece of Candy, and it made Ramona irritated but shook it off. " How may I help you ladies" said the cashier with a cool slick voice, Ramona just looked at the guy and then Kim, " So what do you want?" Ramona asked and Kim replied " I will just have two pepperoni slices" Kim said and Ramona nodded and looked at the cashier, " can I get four slices two regular and two with Pepperoni" Ramona told the cashier before he nodded, " anything for you two fine ladies" he said before leaving to go and make their pizza, Kim just looked at Ramona who had annoyed look on her face as they both went to sit down.

Kim and Ramona was sitting their while waiting for their pizza to be finished, Kim was currently reading a magazine, while Ramona was looking out the window with a sad face, she was remembering all the good times she had with Scott, Kim looked down from her magazine and saw Ramona's sadness, " hey whats wrong with you?" Kim asked her and Ramona just snapped out of her sad stage and looked at Kim, " huh, did you say something Kim?" Ramona asked and Kim just rolled her eyes," you have been looking at the window for ten minutes now..why?" Kim asked her and all Ramona sighed sadly, " oh, I was just remembering the times with Scott" Ramona told her and before Kim could say anything, the cashier came back to the counter with their pizza, " Ladies your pizza is ready" the cashier said and Ramona got up and got the pizza and brought it to the table and sat down, " Eat up Kim" Ramona said.

While they were eating the cashier guy decided to do a little more flirting with Ramona, so he walked away from the counter and sat right next to them and looked at Ramona with a smile, " so whats a fine young lady like yourself doing here" he said to Ramona, which made Kim look at him with annoyance, "dude get out of here she isn't interested in you" Kim told him but the guy just laughed.

" I think she can speak for herself" the cashier said, Kim sighed and looked at Ramona who just looked at the window again, not paying attention to either of them. Kim just looked at the cashier, " Look dude she has been having a bad week, so for your safety shut your mouth and go back to your counter" She told him before the guy got up " why because someone broke up with her, he probably wasn't good for you anyway, he's is probably a loser, and a moron for dumping you" he told Ramona, who was looking down at the table and started squeezing the hell out of her water bottle making water spill out from it, Kim new that the cashier was fucked since he called Scott a loser and a moron in front of Ramona.

"**Crack!"** that was the sound of the guys nose breaking thanks to Ramona curtsey of her giant hammer smashing in to the dudes face, the cashier was on the floor clutching his nose and crying, and Ramona just stood on top of him with a pissed of look," come on Kim I'm not hungry no more" Ramona said and Kim nodded and and she got up and threw the pizza out as for Ramona she just took out her subspace bag and looked in there for Ten Dollars, when she did she threw it at the Cashiers, " here's your money jackass" she said before leaving the shop.

Kim was now Struggling to carry the bags,as Ramona was walking in front of her, with a small smile, " hey kim thanks for being there for me" Ramona said and Kim just managed a "no problem" before collapsing on the floor due to the bags having to much weight.

Ramona helped Kim to her feet and started carrying some bags and soon continued walking they kept walking for about ten minutes until they came to the Second place on Ramona's of things she wanted to do with another girl and Kim groaned as she looked at the place, it was a...spa resort.

" Do we really have to go here?" Kim asked and Ramona just smiled and pulled Kim in with her " Oh man" Kim said as she was dragged inside.

( Scott)

Scott was at work currently doing what he does at his job while keeping in mind that he only has six days to give an answer to Gideons offer/threat, and right now that was making scott become a little paranoid, everywhere he went he heard Gideons threat about how he was gonna harm everyone scott loves if he didn't do the right thing and it really was everywhere, from scott talking to someone, to scott playing video games, even in scotts dreams he could hear Gideon**( Fun Fact: That is very creepy).**

An hour later Scott was on his break and he really needed it from paranoia and stuff. Stephen came along with two trays and walked over to the table and set them down, " here you go scott" said stephen and scott just muttered a "thank you" before eating what was on his tray, scott was looking out the window not wanting to make eye contact with his friend, stephen sensed his friends distress, " hey scott whats wrong man your usually hyper when it comes to having a break, whats wrong?" stephen asked and scott still looked out the window before saying " nothings wrong", of course being the good friend he is didn't buy scotts lie. " somethings wrong scott, were friends you can tell me" stephen told him, scott just sighed and got up from the table " I don't wanna talk about it okay" scott said before he left and went into the backroom where he worked, stephen just sighed before he too got up and went back to work.

( Kim and Ramona two hours later)

Ramon walked out of the spa with a big smile as she felt like a new woman she looked behind her waiting for kim, " hurry up kim I wanna go home we have so much to do tomorrow" she said, a " fuck my life" could be heard as Kim came trudging out of the spa with a unhappy look on her face **(Fun fact: Kim really hates Spa resorts)**.

Ramona and Kim were now walking to kims house as day one of Ramona's " Things to do with other girls" was complete, " so ramona whats next to do on that list of yours?" kim asked and ramona had a sly smile " oh that is a surprise for tomorrow kim don't worry" ramona said before they finally arrived at kims place. Kim unlocked the door and they both entered inside, Kim then changed into some sweatpants and a shirt while ramona changed into some shorts and a different shirt, " well I am going to bed see you in the morning kim" ramona said as she walked up the stairs and into kims room and went to sleep, poor kim could do nothing else as she walked to a closet and pulled out some blankets and laid down and closed her eyes and went to sleep.

(Scott)

Scott was home and currently sleeping and he was having a wonderful dream, it was him and ramona together with no league of evil ex, just him and her the way it should be.

A couple hours later it was morning time and scott surprisingly got up, he was walking to the bathroom with a towel in hand going to take a shower since he only got an hour or two before he had to go to work.

After fifth teen minutes of a shower and getting on some clothes which was a pair jeans and a white t-shirt and some white sneakers, Scott went to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl, cereal and some milk and started eating his breakfast, suddenly a knock was heard coming from the door as scott turned and looked at the door and sighed and got up " who is knocking on my door at...9:00 in the morning" scott said before walking to the door and asked " who is it" but got no answer he sighed again and opened the door to show that no one was there. Scott looked down and saw a letter on the floor, Scott picked it up and went back inside.

Scott sat back down in the kitchen and opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Scott Pilgrim,_

_Whats up buddy! I heard you where joining the league and I can't wait to hang with you, if you don't know who this is its Lucas lee, you know Ramona's second evil ex, anyways dude its gonna be fun hanging with you I mean all the other Exs are boring as hell and no one wants to do anything, can't wait see ya later dude._

_Lucas lee._

_P.s. Gideon says if you don't make up your mind soon he is gonna target your friends first, then your family then your love ramona._

Scott dropped the letter and then proceeded to fall out of his chair from shock.

" oh come on, man if lucas is back that means the whole league is back" Scott said in despair as he threw the letter away and got back up off the floor. Scott then walked to the door and out of the house on his way to work.

( Ramona having yet another nightmare)

Ramona was currently in her house and in her room it was currently dark and she looked out her window to see that there was a storm outside, she looked around her room and saw something in her bed, " who the hell is in my bed" she said to herself before she snuck up to her bed and looked closely at the person under the sheets, it was scott, ramona was shocked that scott was in her bed much less in her house she thought they broke up, but that didn't matter to her now as she now had scott back, so she crawled into bed and started hugging scott, suddenly a crack of lightning and a big roar of thunder that shook the house and scared ramona that she dug her face deeper into scotts back, Ramona could feel scott starting to wake up but before she could anything another clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning rattled through the sky, scaring ramona again and hugging scott tightly, " uh...ramona could you loosen up your grip i'm tired" scott said and ramona blushed " sorry scott I just hate thunder storms" ramona whispered to him, then scott turned around to face ramona. Ramona looked up at scott and was shocked and horrified to what she saw, the person in her bed was not her love. No, it was her ex Gideon with a sick smile on his face as continued hugging her, despite her struggle to get out of his hug, Ramona started screaming and then..

" **Ramona wake up!" **Ramona woke up screaming and looked around and saw that kim was next to her with a worried look on her face.

" are you okay you were screaming out for scott to come and save you so I figured you were having a horrible nightmare" Kim told her concerned for friend and all she got were sobs as ramona started crying and hugging kim tightly, " Kim I miss him so much, I don't know how much I can take all my dreams are nightmare of Scott either killing me or him not being there for me" Ramona cried as kim just hugged her friend and tried her best to comfort her, until she finally fell back to sleep.

Kim walked out of her room and closed the door and sighed as she walked downstairs back into the living and looked at her clock. It was four in the morning. Kim just laid her head back into her pillow and fell asleep for soon he would have to get up again in a few hours as Ramona will probably wake her up for day two of her "things to do with other girls" week.

(Unknown Location,Lucas lee)

Lucas lee was bored sure he should be glad he came back after being defeated by scott and then learns that scott will be joining but that was a week from now and this is now and as of NOW he was bored, he didn't have no one to chill with cause all of the other members were either doing something else or planning on destroying Scott pilgrim in case he didn't join the league , but lucas was sure that scott was gonna join the league. He sighed as he got up off the couch and decided to go see what all of the other members were doing.

Lucas went to go see Matthew first, he stopped in front of his door and knocked soon the door opened to reveal Matthew, " what is it lucas i'm busy" Matthew said. " I just wanted to see If you wanna hang-" he couldn't say anymore as the door was shut on his face. Lucas sighed and went to see Todd.

Lucas went down into a sound proof room were Todd was currently playing his Guitar, he was playing so much that he didn't see Lucas come up behind him and tap him on the shoulder, soon the music stopped and Todd turned around to see Lucas next to him with a bored look on his face, " what do you want Lucas I am working on my guitar rifts in case you couldn't hear" todd told him in annoyance as Lucas just picked up a guitar and started playing. **"Fun fact: Lucas cannot play the guitar"**.

Todd just clamped his ears shut as Lucas started playing like crap, so he grabbed the guitar away from him " dude your an actor not a guitar play, stick to acting" Todd said and Lucas just sighed " come on I wanna hang out with you dude since Matthew is too busy I came to see if you were doing anything " " well I am so beat it" Todd said rudely and Lucas just sighed and walk away, " there's no point in going to see if the other members are busy cause they are" Todd told him " If your that bored why don't you go hang out with Scott Pilgrim" He laughed, not noticing Lucas smile.

( Outside the unknown location )

Lucas walked out of the building with a Skateboard in hand and started skateboarding his way to scotts house intent on hanging out with him.

_So there you go people yes I know i'm late but I will have another chapter for you soon might be this week or next week but there will be a chapter coming I guarantee you guys, so see ya later you guys. Shock2fade Out!._


	6. Plan's

_Guess who!, yep it is I Shock2fade once again, now I told you I was gonna be updating this week or next week and well due to some reviews, I decided to update this week XD. School started and stuff and I just learned in my creative writing class that I will have to write a 50000 word novel in november, but enough talking, here you guys go with Chapter 6, enjoy guys, much love,Shock2fade!._

( Scott, His House)

Scott was currently in his house, in the living room to be more precise playing video games, he had ask the manager at his job for a week off, at first she said no but then scott explained the whole situation about him being tormented by Gideon and making him want to join the league of Ramona's evil ex's but she still didn't care, so scott just bribed her with some money and she gave him the whole week off.

So here was Scott...alone in his living room in the dark, playing video games by himself, while he was thinking of a way to take down gideon that wouldn't hurt his family, friends, or ramona in anyway possible.

" **Game Over!" **Could be heard coming from scott's tv and a frustrated groan came from scott as he tossed the controller down and turned off the tv before getting up from his couch and wandered off into the kitchen and went to the cabinets and pulled a can of spaghetti and put it in a bowl and then tossed it in the microwave to heat it up and wait, while he was waiting he decided to turn on his stereo and listen to some music, when he turned it on it played some weird pop music, "uh, not my type" scott said as he changed the station until he finally find a rock station, and lucky for him a song was on.

_**Life is a waterfall**_

_**Were one in the river **_

_**and one again after the fall**_

Scott listened to the music, he liked it since what the band was saying is true.

_**Swimming through the void**_

_**we hear the word **_

_**we lose ourselves**_

_**but we find it all...**_

Scott was really liking this song, for some reason it reminds him of him and ramona somehow.

_**Cause we are the one's that want to play**_

_**always want to go **_

_**but you never want to stay..**_

Now those words reminded him of the league of evil exs...those bastards.

_**And we are the ones that want to choose**_

_**always wanna play**_

_**but you never wanna lose.**_

Again scott was reminded of the League but more specifically, Gideon Gordon Grave, he really doesn't like that guy.

_**Ariels, in the sky**_

_**when you lose small mind**_

_**you free your life.**_

_**Life is a waterfall**_

_**we drink from the river**_

_**then we turn around and put up our walls.**_

That verse reminded him of his fight with ramona...scott felt sad now.

_**Swimming through the void **_

_**we hear the words**_

_**we lose ourselves**_

_**but we find it all.**_

_**Cause we are the ones that want to play**_

_**always want to go **_

_**but you never want to stay**_

Scott was so busy listening to the song that he didn't see his food finish, or that someone was knocking on his door.

_**Cause we are the ones that want to choose **_

_**always want to play **_

_**but you never want to lose.**_

_**Ariels in the sky,**_

_**In the sky **_

_**when you lose small mind,**_

_**you free your life.**_

_**Ariels, so up high**_

_**When you free your eyes eternal prize.**_

Scott really wanted to meet this band, they were so...good.

_**Ariels, in the sky**_

_**when you lose small mind **_

_**you free your life.**_

_**Ariels, so up high**_

_**When you free your life eternal prize.**_

" and that was "ariels" by system of a down" scott heard the radio guy say, " System of a down huh...cool" he said to himself, before a loud bang on his door broke him out of his thought.

" huh wonder who that could be" he said as he turned off his stereo and left the kitchen to the living room completely forgetting his spaghetti in the microwave.

Scott came to the door and unlocked it before opening it, " who...is ….i..t" Scott said and as he saw who his visitor was he passed out in shock and fright. It was Lucas Lee.

" Scott?...you okay dude?" Lucas asked the now unconscious Scott, lucas turned his head around to see that people were looking at him, and they were thinking that he might have killed scott.

" uh...i didn't do what you people are implying that you think I did...maybe in the past...but not now...scott wake the fuck up!" Lucas yelled at scott before sighing and then dragging him into his house and closed the door.

" come on man wake up I wanna hang with you today, dude so get up now!" Lucas said but nothing happened scott was still unconscious. Lucas sighed again, " alright fine you wanna play that way" lucas said quietly, before going on top of scotts couch, " Scott buddy ya got five seconds to wake up or else" lucas warned him, but still scott didn't move or say a thing.

" Five" lucas said and still nothing.

"Four" lucas warned scott but still no response.

"three" ," Scott gonna get a bad wake up if he don't get up now" thought lucas

"two" yep he's screwed.

"one", " Wake up Scott!" lucas said as he jumped off the couch and in slow motion was in the air, Scott was just waking up to see a massive body coming straight towards.

" oh god!" was all scott could say as he was body slammed on by lucas, lucas looked at scott to see him awake, with swirls in his eye's, " ahh buddy bout time you woke up" lucas said happily and then got off scott and pulled him to his feet.

" ehh lucas why...no wait how are you here?" scott asked him, and lucas just smiled, " I skateboarded my way here dude" he told him and scott shook his head.

" No I mean how are you alive, didn't you like you no...explode into coins" scott told him and lucas just looked at him.

" your right I did explode, but since you broke up with ramona, I guess I came back to life, and the good part about it is now we can hangout instead of being enemies" lucas said with a big smile on his face before patting his back, and scott just laughed nervously " yeah...hangout" he said.

" so what are you doing today?" lucas asked and scott just shook his head, " I don't know I have a whole week off, because I have to make a choice" scott told lucas and lucas looked at him.

" so what are you gonna choose huh?, Join or not...you do know what will happen if you don't right...Gideon and the rest of the league..including me will hunt you down and destroy you all that you hold dear dude...so if I were you I would pick the right decision" lucas told him and scott just remained quiet.

" but you still got a week to decide so lets do something fun!" lucas said and scott just sighed, " fine, but I don't know what to there is to do" scott told him and lucas smiled.

" there a fair coming to town this friday, so how bout we go to that?" lucas asked him and scott nodded, "great, then how about I invite some friends and we could all hang out how about that" lucas said as he walked to the door with his skateboard In his hand.

" sure, so who are you bringing?" scott asked lucas who was already out the door and was starting to ride his way back to the Unknown Location.

" oh you know, just the league" Scott eyes widened in horror, " see ya later buddy!" lucas said as he went back home. Scott still shocked by what lucas just told him, closed the door and fell on the floor, " t-t-the whole league...fuck my life" scott said before getting up off the floor and grabbing his game controller he turned off all the lights and powered up his video game and started playing.

( Ramona, Kim house)

Ramona was currently bored, she and kim had just finished her list of " things to do with other girls" list and now here she was, sitting y the tv just channel hoping hoping to find something good on tv, but there was nothing, she groaned and just turned off the tv and just sat there in silence, listening to everything that was going on around her.

" Hey ramona" said kim to her which startled ramona out of her, silent stage and made her look at her. " oh hey kim whats up?" she asked and kim just looked at her.

" are you doing anything friday?" kim asked and ramona just shook her head, " no I'm not why?" she asked, and kim just looked at her " well me, stephen wallace, knives, neil, and some other friends all wanna hangout together so we made plans to go to the fair this friday, so what do ya say you wanna come?" kim asked and ramona smiled happily " sure I loved to go and hangout with you guys" ramona said " but one question though" kim just looked at her curiously " is...scott gonna be there" she asked silently hoping he would be, so she can try and get back with him, kim sighed, " no sorry no one has seen him since last night, stephen told me scott got the week off, so he probably won't be coming...sorry" kim said and ramona just sighed sadly, " thats okay nothing to be sorry for" ramona said before going up stairs into kims room and then proceeded to silently sob for missing scottt so much untill she finally went to sleep . Kim sighed " Scott look what you have done to her" she said before she too went to sleep

_There you guys go, I might update this week or next week depending on how the flow of my mood is, heck I might even update again today, but I don't know, i'm still thinking on that XD, anyways your reviews are ,much love, see you guys soon, or very soon, or maybe in a couple hours who knows! XD. Shock2fade peace1_


	7. Fair Pt 1

_Well due to my current free time and my current mood, and since some people wanted for me to update early...but I couldn't sooo..., alright guys Scott gets to hang out with the league lets see how it turns out... will it be good or bad..and Ramona and the gang are gonna be at the fair too...anything gonna happen..read and find out. Much love, shock2fade out!_

**(**Scotts house)

It was friday, the day scott had been dreading since lucas came over and made plans to go to the fair with him, and the reason why he was absolutely dreading this day was because lucas told scott he was inviting some friends to go with him to go to the fair, and well his friends just so happen to be the whole god damn league of evil exs.

His problems only get worse as tomorrow he has to make his bloody decision on weather or not he would joing the league, where he would meet the league was gideon's choice, yeah just great. " What the fuck will I do" he said to himself scratching his head before sighing and walking over to his guitar and started playing some random notes...he stopped to look at the clock which read Five O'clock Pm and he sighed, " lucas and everyone else should be here in two hours" he reminded himself and then continued playing for about thirty minutes, then got up and put the guitar away before going upstairs to get a towel to go and take a shower to get ready for a very dreadful night.

( Kim's House)

Kim was currently getting ready for the fair, she had taken her shower and was now just getting dressed. She was in her room getting dressed when she heard Ramona wake up surprisingly she didn't have a nightmare, " what time is it?" she asked and kim just told her it was almost six, " what!" she screamed and got out of bed and shoved Kim out of the room and went to the bathroom to go take a shower.

" wait..i gotta...finish getting dressed" kim told ramona and then the door opened and clothes were thrown into kims face and kim just heard the door close and walked back down stairs and into her living room and finished putting on the rest of her clothes for tonight.

Forty minutes later Ramona came out of Kims room looking beautiful, and she walked down stairs and saw that kim was sitting down stairs waiting for her, " bout time you finished" kim said and ramona just laughed, " are they here yet?" Ramona asked and kim just nodded her head, " there outside waiting for us so lets go" she said and ramona nodded and she and kim both walked out the door and were met with some "whats ups" from wallace, Stephen and neil before they all left to the fair.

( Matthew, Unknown Location)

Matthew was currently waiting downstairs with six of the seven members of the league, " can someone tell me how we got dragged to the fair...and with SCOTT pilgrim, a man who beat US, and yet were going to the fair to be buddy-buddy with him" Matthew complained.

" oh stop complaining, matthew, so what if he beat our asses, he is joining the league and we could use some time to relax" Todd said and matthew just sighed a "whatever" and looked around.

" who the hell are we waiting for again?" Matthew asked, " Gideon, were waiting on gideon" this time roxy spoke and as soon as the name "gideon" was spoken down came the man himself dressed like he is going to a big show was Gideon Gordon Graves, " so everyone ready to go" he spoke to all the other members, " of course we are..we were waiting on you to hurry your ass up" Lucas said wanting to leave as quickly as possible.

Gideon just threw his hands up in defense " hey dashing takes time you know" he told lucas and everyone else just looked at him before shaking there heads.

" come on lets go the limo is out front waiting for us and we got one more guy to pick up" gideon spoke before walking out to the limousine and everyone followed him.

(Scott's House)

For Scott to be Scared, nervous and some other blatant words that I can't think of right now, would be an understatement, he would most likely be shitting his pants and nervous, but he had to lose all those emotions because tonight he was hanging out with...The league.

" I can do this...it nothing...its just a simple go to the fair..with some people" he told himself

" yeah people..who are either holding a grudge against you or really really don't like you...anyway dude your fucked!" a small voice in the back of scotts mind automatically send scott back into his scared state and started to pace around his whole house muttering the words " Fuck me". In the living room " Fuck me!", In the bathroom " Fuck me!, In his bedroom " Fuck me!", even on his roof, " FUCK ME!" how he got up there you be the judge.

Anyways after Scott finished having his little session he calmly waited for his demise to ring the bell and he looked at his clock and noticed that he still had about ten minutes before lucas and people to come, so he strolled over to his computer and decided to watch some videos on youtube.

" I heard from some guy about the new DMC trailer, I should watch that" Scott said and proceeded to watch this DMC trailer people are talking about.

Three minutes later Scott was once again pacing the house after seeing the new Devil May Cry trailer,** ( Fun Fact: I made Scott a Devil May Cry Fan)**, he was pissed " what the fuck did capcom do to dante, how can they go four games with the same looking dante and then they decide to change the way he looks...what the Fuck!" he said ranting angrily about capcom's decision..unaware of the limo that just pulled up to his house.

( Outside Scotts house, Lucas)

" alright I will be right back I will go get scott and when he comes don't be assholes, he's already scared as it is" lucas tells the league and they all just grumbled and lucas just nodded before making his way to scott's door.

( With Scott..who is still ranting)

Yeah, scott still is ranting on and on about capcom, until **"DINGDONG"** was heard and he stopped his verbal assault on capcom and angrily made his way to the door and opened it, " what!" he said and went wide eyed as he saw lucas in-front of him with his hands in-front of him.

" woah scott buddy you ok? Sounds like you were ranting on about some poor decision that a company made" lucas said laughing, which made scott laugh nervously and just look the other way.

"so are you ready?" lucas said and scott just looked at him confused, " come on were going to the fair dude this was planned like two- three days ago, ya gotta remember bro" lucas told him and scott was just about to say something that would get him out of this fair mess until " Scott..buddy how have you been doing" and scott just had two skulls in his eyes as he just turned around to see gideon behind him with a cool smile on his face.

" I can't believe you actually wanna hangout with us...so I take it you have accepted my proposal" Gideon said happily, scott was still in a state of shock and fear to even say anything and gideon just patted him on the back, " no worries buddy..your just so happy that you can't even say anything...so come on lets go" gideon said and dragged scott by his collar with lucas following behind...leaving scotts door open..oh well.

( Pathway to fair, Ramona)

Ramona was walking along with Kim, knives, stephen, wallace, his boyfriend mobile, joseph was with the group, julie was with them too, and even though it was hard to get her here..was lisa miller how she got here is another story...that this author doesn't want to explain.

So as the group was walking and talking to one another ramona looked up into the cloudy dark sky and did some star gazing putting stars together to make a picture of her and scott together, which made her feel happy inside, that was until "**BONK"** ramona bumped into a street lamp and grabbed her head, everyone just turned around and chuckled, " you okay ramona?" wallace asked and she nodded while grabbing her head a little bump on her head, but she was fine.

" how far is the fair kim?" ramona asked/complained and kim just looked at her " its just a little farther we got five minutes" she told ramona, who just groaned, " don't groan it will be worth it" kim said and ramona nodded.

( Scott, Limo)

When scott got into the limo, he was greeted with lots of death glares from Matthew, todd, roxy and the twins, scott just looked at them like he knew he was gonna get killed by one of them from their glares...which he could have if it weren't for lucas and gideon who just told them to behave and what not.

" uh hi guy's nice to...see you again" scott said getting a grunt from matthew, " uh yeah sorry for uh like beating you into coins and stuff" scott apologizes and everyone seemingly nodded their head before each on of them holds out their hands for scott to shake and he does so with out hesitation.

" now that we gotten that out of way lets enjoy..this nice limo ride to the fair shall we and while we do that why don't some of you come up with ideas" gideon said and scott looks at gideon confused, " ideas..for what?" and gideon just looked at him " uh to control ramona's love life...what else" he told him, scott just paled.

( Ramona, and friends)

Ramona and the group had made it to the entrance of the fair, " wow looks fun, lets go!" she said as she walked excitedly to the ticket stand with a big smile on her face, this night would be fun and nothing was gonna change that...yet.

( Scott, and the league on the OTHER side of the fair)

Yes, there were two entrances to the fair and scott and company were now outside the limo and were now walking to the ticket booth, " scott go be cool and go buy seven tickets" gideon asked him and scott nodded as gideon handed him some money and he went off to buy the tickets.

" So scott joined the league..are you sure?" todd asked and gideon just nodded, " of course why would he be hanging with us if he didn't" he told them and he had a point, and soon scott came back with seven tickets to ride all of the rides.

" all right guys, go ahead and do what ya want..this fair is opened till three am so go ahead and go nuts" gideon told him and everyone...including scott all smiled and went off to go and have a good time, " maybe this won't be so bad after all" scott thought thinking it would be a good night..or so he thought.

( Ramona and group)

Ramona came back with the tickets and gave each of her friends a ticket, " alright go crazy you guys and remember its only eight and this place doesn't close until till three in the morning so...get drunk and let loose and that includes you ramona" wallace says and ramona nods off before walking around trying to look for a fun ride or a game she can play.

It did not take long for ramona to find a fun game and it was the "test your strength game"( that stupid hammer game where you try and get the bell to ring by smashing the stupid platform with a heavy damn rigged hammer) so she waited in line and saw all the other people test their strength and some could only get to the middle of the bar the rest only got like five feet up the bar cause the hammer was so damn heavy. It was ramona's turn and she was determined to win it was two dollars to play as she read the sign and gave the employee or whatever their called the money and picked up the hammer and proceeded to lift it over her head and was about to smash it down when she stopped, and then turned towards the employee/ cashier man, " excuse me sir..but can I use a different hammer?" ramona asked and the cashier man just nodded and brought out another rigged but little less heavy hammer..untill ramona stopped him, " thats alright sir I got my OWN hammer" she said smiling before going through her subspace bag and pulled out a her signature hammer and then proceeded to lift her hammer on top of her head and smash it down on the platform..and all you heard was the bell ring and sirens go off saying "Winner", the cashier just looked at ramona and sighed " pick your prize" he said and ramona smiled before taking a big cat doll and stuffed it in her subspace bag, and proceeded to go look for another fun thing to do, passing by women who had the thought of how to get a cool subspace bag like hers.

( Scott)

Scott was currently walking around looking for a ride or something until he saw something that caught his eye, it was a game stand, where you had to throw a ping pong ball in the bowl and if you made it your prize was...a cute little GOLD FISH, scott made a bee line to the stand and saw the sign that said " two dollars gets you three balls, four dollars gives you six balls" so scott paid four dollars to the cashier lady, and he received six balls, he then aimed carefully his mind set on getting a goldfish, he cocked back his hand and was ready to throw it until " whatcha doing!" came lucas and scott got scared and threw the ball too hard and the ball missed a bowl and hit some poor kid in the forehead and ran off crying, scott turned his head around, " dude..im trying to get me a goldfish..i need complete and utter concentration" and lucas just nodded and watched scott throw another ball only to again fail, " damn it" scott said and tried again but still he missed " this should not be hard to do!" scott said to himself...he really wanted that goldfish and after two more unsuccessful attempts later..he was bashing his head on the counter, and lucas just shook his head and grabbed scotts last ping pong ball, " go ahead if I couldn't do it..what makes you think you can" scott said sadly until he heard a "blub" sound and looked up only to see lucas smiling and receiving a little goldfish, scott looked at him with his mouth open, " h-how did y-you do it in one shot and I can't even do it in five shots" scotts said and lucas just shrugged and left scott to wallow in his failure.

" I will not quit, I will have a goldfish" scott said now determined to win. Twenty dollars and hundred and nineteen try's later, scott was furiously bashing his head against the counter and leaving dents, and he only had one chance left, " well here it goes" and he gently tossed it and in slow motion the ball went flying in the air and then it slowly came down and bounced off the edges of the bowls, scott had his eyes closed and started walking away " hey wait were you going you got it in the bowl" did his ears deceive him had scott...scott pilgrim won the evil fish bowl challenge...his answer was met with the cashier lady holding a bag with a little goldfish inside, scott smiled happily and went to collect his prize and as he got it he started hugging it "i will call you rammy...rammy the gold fish" scott said happily before going off to go find some rides.

Scott soon saw the bumper car ride and decided to go on their..he got to the line and waited for about ten minutes before it was his turn and before he got on he gave his gold fish to the ride starting guy? " keep her safe okay" scott said and the guy just nodded. Scott ran into a bumper car and strapped in was ready for the fun but before he could start " wait I wanna go" scott saw someone he did not want to see tonight...there coming was wallace and mobile..and he also looked in back of him and saw todd and matthew coming behind them as well, " oh shit!" scott whispered and decided to put his hood on so as to not be seen, " are you sure you saw scott go in here?" matthew asked, and todd nodded " positive bro", " then he must be in the bumper cars lets go and see if we can find him and bump him" matthew laughed and todd too as they walked in line around got to a bumper car, the ride started and everyone was bumping themselves and having fun..except for scott who tried to avoid being bumped and caught by wallace or mobile...and it went well until he got bumped by someone and the force off the bump was enough to remove his hood, " there you are!" he heard someone shout and saw that Matthew was coming his way ready to bump him, scotts eyes widened and was prepared to be rocked by the bumper car only for the ride to end, " aww I was just about to bump him" matthew complained and scott just sighed and quickly got out of the car " come on guys lets go find another ride" scott told matthew who nodded " go on I'll wait for todd" scott nodded and walked off quickly and grabbed his fish, but not before bumping into someone and that someone was wallace, " sorry dude" scott and wallace said before they both looked at each other, " Scott buddy is that you" wallace said and got up and lifted scott up " how you been man..no ones heard from you in weeks and one more question why did you break up with ramona dude" wallace asked only for him to be shoved away by todd and matthew .

" hey scott come on lets go todd wants to go and play some guitar hero in the game room" matthew said, only for scott to shake his head " go on I will catch up later you guys" and the two nodded and ran off.

" dude, were those" " yeah that was matthew and todd" scott said and wallace widened his eyes " scott don't tell me you joined the league" and scott furiously shook his head, " no, I would never harm the woman I love..things just happened..and well I'm hanging out with them..i guess" scott said and wallace just sighed.

" wallace is she here?"scott asked and wallace just nodded knowing who he was talking about, " yeah she is here dude" and scott just moaned and fell back down " what am I gonna do wallace...i miss her so much...but I want to protect her from me too" " scott listen..you love ramona with all your heart right" at that scott just nodded " she loves you too and dude she is a wreck from what I am hearing kim tell me..she has nightmares involving you...do you think this is helping to protect her dude" at this scott slowly started to think about his decision " I don't in fact it's doing the complete opposite your hurting her scott..she needs you and you need her" wallace told him

" is he right...by doing this have I hurt ramona" he thought to himself, " scott I am telling you this because I care for you and ramona..dude get back with her" he said and scott just sighed " dude I wish I could but" " but what its very simple you go find her and tell her you love and then you guys make out end of story!" wallace said but scott shook his head " dude...its not that simple...her last evil ex..it Gideon Gordon Graves dude" and wallace looked at him wide eyed " Triple Gman wow..ramona knows how to pick' em" wallace said, scott just punched him in the arm " thats beside the point dude..he gave me a choice if I didn't join his league he would torment everyone the I hold dear and If I did join the league that means only ramona ends up getting hurt..so you see I'm stuck in bind..no matter what I choose someone will get hurt" scott said sadly wallace just patted his ex roommate on the back " dude sometimes life gives you difficult choices and only you can make them bad or good" wallace told him before walking off " hey wallace could you not tell ramona i'm here I have a big feeling the author is gonna do something dramatic" scott said and wallace just nodded walked away with mobile, leaving scott to ponder about his decision and what he should do now.

( Ramona)

Ramona was currently having a really good time..she went on so many rides that she lost count and she got so many prizes..including a ps3...a Xbox360 elite..hell she even won free backstage passes to go see Disturbed...yep it was a good night indeed until she came across a ride she didn't go on yet it was called " The mystery tunnel of love!" **(Fun Fact: I just made that up!)** she saw the sign and it read: **you will be mysteriously paired with someone and be placed on a boat..you won't know that person until the wall that separates you two is removed and that will only happen when the boat has made it halfway through its course..have fun.**

Ramona sighed and decided to go on it for fun she got on the girls side of the line.

(Scott)

Scott was walking he needed some alone time to think and soon his eye's saw a ride it was called " The mystery tunnel of love" he saw the sign and read it and nodded " at least it will give me some time to think" he said to himself and got on the boys side of the line.

It took about ten minute until finally it was scotts turn and so he entered the boat and saw a wall and he guessed that on the other side of the wall was were the girl would be..not that he cared..no girl could compare to ramona and he started reminiscing of all the moments he and ramona shared as the boat started moving.

(Ramona)

It was finally her turn and she too got into the boat ans saw the wall that was mentioned in the sign and new some guy on the other side thinks he would get lucky.." he thought wrong I belong to one guy and his name is scott" and soon she started remembering all the good times that she and scott had as the boat finally started moving.

(Scott)

As scott was day dreaming of the past he failed to notice the wall beside him slide down...this means that he could see the girl he was paired with..but as I said before he was too busy day dreaming of ramona to notice.

( Ramona)

She too was also day dreaming and had failed to notice the wall next to her go down revealing her paired partner..but as I said twice now she was day dreaming of scott, suddenly and with out warning a small little wave came and shook the boat up causing ramona and her "partner" to be pushed into each other " Sorry" she said holding her shoulder and all she heard was a " it's okay" and her eyes widened as the voice sounded vaguely familiar she the turned around and was shocked to who she saw.

(Scott)

Scott felt the wave crash into the boat and was pushed into his partner he heard her give out a " Sorry" and his eyes went wide as he new who that voice was and turned his head out of all the chances he could have seen her...she was right next to him.

" Scott?"

"Ramona?"

**There I make you all smile now right...reviews brings many love..and flames will make me go to wonderland...sooooooo yeah this is only part 1 of the Fair part two coming...soon mwhahaha. Shock2fade out! **


	8. Fair Pt 2

_Yes I know what your all gonna say, "where were you man part two for the fair was supposed to be here ugh I hate waiting!" and i'm sorry but with recent busy..ness and Call of Duty:Black Ops out...its real hectic...but now I have found time to myself and with encouragement from GrimandGrimmer and thanks to Hatsune Miku...and the awesome Ievan Polka music now going through my head I shall bestow upon you with part two of "the fair" ..Enjoy!_

"S-scott?"

"R-Ramona?"

Oh boy are you in a rough edge Scotty boy and you would be to if the girl you broke up with is sitting right next you while riding the "Mystery tunnel of Love" while also and not knowing that at...wait I don't want to give away anymore...lets go back to Scotts great dilemma shall we.

"uh h-hello..oh" thats when scott proceeded to faint, ramona on the other hand could not believe what had just happened she comes on here expecting some random drunk teenager whose probably got a girlfriend to try and get with her, but no she got was the guy she loved..and who was now passed out...but hey she still has her man..right?

"Scott...Scott wake up Scott" Ramona said gently and pinching him on the cheeks before he suddenly shot up awake,

"Oh this was all just a dream and i'm in my house sleeping in my bed with no worries what so ever..what a relief" Scott said happily not noticing Ramona's presence.

"Scott?" Ramona said and Scott just looked at her before his eye's widened and then started to freak out shouting out random stuff like "this is not a dream!" and "Ramona here with me", "Gideon will kill her" and some other stuff but it wasn't before long before Ramona jumped on him and started hugging him with all her might tears falling out of her eyes.

"oh Scott I missed you so much please I never meant what I said that night please..i love you so much it hurts Scott please...i-i don't know what to do with out you...most men I just move on but...but with out you its like one huge hole in my heart!" she cried out and scott widened his eyes at what she was saying, 

"was what wallace told me true has she really been a wreck with out me" Scott thought before he looked at her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I thought that by me breaking up with you that you would easily move on and that you wouldn't have to worry about any evil exs or me in your life" scott told her which made her cry more and hug him even tighter.

"never! I could never forget you Scott...you make me feel like a better person...you make me feel...feel..I don't know but its something and it something no man has ever done!...Scott...baby I love you...I really and truly love you and only you!" she said truthfully and puts her face into his chest hugging hi more and more, as for Scott well...he was about to cry as well..but for the sake of his manly pride...wait...manly pride...ah screw it!...Scott was in tears at Ramona's heart felt confession and just continued hugging her before taking his hand and lifted her chin so they could see each others eye's, and since Scott did that they both got lost in each others eyes not caring about their surroundings or the world or anyone else...or even me, soon Scott said those magical three words that seemingly always makes things better in a sad little situation like these but to Ramona those three little words meant everything, " I love you too Ramona" (not really three words but you get it) and with that Scott and Ramona inched toward each other slowly and I know by now most of you are expecting a nice sensual passionate kiss that will make you guys feel all very happy, well...

"Scott is that you...and your about to kiss Ramona!" uh-oh Scott's and Ramona's eye widened at the voice as they both recognized it...they both turned around to see none other the Lucas Lee evil (not evil) ex boyfriend number two of Ramona Flowers (as if you guys all ready didn't know that) who currently had a lone tear in his eye,

"Why scott I thought you joined the league..we could have been like best friends and stuff...you could have been famous!" Lucas shouts and Ramona looks at Scott quizzically.

"you joined the league?" she asked hurt that the guy she loved would join the very organization that is trying to control her very love life, Scott shook his head,

"no I did not join the league...i just got dragged into coming here...we'll not dragged it was all planned on a Monday I believe...but" Scott stopped for a minute before he continued,

" Okay Ramona look after I broke up with you...a few days later Gideon came to my house..yes Gideon Gordon Graves ..your last evil ex, so he came to my house like we were old time buddies, but me being well awesome (or foolish) tried to kill him to end the league so you could be free in your life...but well I got my ass handled to me and so he offered me a Wallace like ultimatum if you will and it was and I quote "Join the league and none of your loved ones will get hurt besides Ramona...or refuse and all of your loved one will be hurt including Ramona and your parents" end quote" Scott said before taking a deep breath to continue,

" So Gideon left and I had to decide if I should join because either way I was truly screwed what ever my choice was someone would get hurt..so I kept thinking and thinking on what I should do...Gideon gave till Friday to give him an answer...so it was Monday and I was still thinking until all of a sudden there was a knock at my door I was probably expecting it to be Gideon again but no to my luck it was Lucas lee...who comes into my house...and talks about how happy was that I am in the league and such...and so he decided that I should hang out with him and the league...at a fair...of course me being the awesome (stupid) guy I am agreed to hangout with him and the league...and well Friday came and here we are now!" Scott said his face a slight tinge of blue from talking so much and Ramona just nodded and hugged him even tighter glad that he didn't joined the league,

"hey Lucas buddy even though I'm not part of the League we can still be friends I mean come on if you can just get over to what Ramona did to you and find another girl..and believe me you can find another one your you!" Scott said happily trying to cheer Lucas lee up but it wasn't working... this time it was Ramona who decided to speak,

"Hey Lucas if it means anything to you I'm sorry for being a total bitch to you and cheating on you" Ramona said truthfully but it still had no affect as Lucas just turned around and began walking away,

" It is I who should be sorry..prepare to die soon Pilgrim the whole League is back and will come to get you especially me and Gideon" Lucas said sadly and he walked around the corner to tell the other evil ex's what had just transpired. Scott looked down sadly...sad that he couldn't stop a guy he could consider like a best friend to him even though they haven't known each other for only like a day or two. Ramona saw the sad look on her love's face and just hugged him even tighter,

"It's alright...i bet one day Lucas will see someday that revenge isn't all its cracked up to be" Ramona told him and Scott just sighed before getting up and out of the boat and before holding his hand out to Ramona and started smiling at her as she took his hand and got out of the boat,

"Come on we still got a lot of time before the Fair closes lets go find the gang and hopefully apologize my way back into their trust" he said happily and Ramona just laughed,

"come on your Scott Pilgrim!" she says happily before they walked off hand in hand to find the group.

Sadness was what Lucas was feeling..he really thought Scott would join the league and then he and him could be like the best of friends..but it was a fools idea...and then to make things worse he is still in love with Ramona and she was with him...and then Ramona had the audacity to apologize to him ugh it was frustrating. So now Lucas was slowly walking his way back to find the league and he started remembering all the good times he and Scott had (Lucas is not gay he is having a best friend remembrance moment), ahh the good times and there would have been more if Ramona didn't take it all away,

"hey Lucas whats wrong bro and where's Scott" lucas looked up to see Todd looking at him with a worried face and Lucas just sighed,

"Scotts not gonna be with us anymore...he is with Ramona...he ain't in the league or he decided not to join the league" Lucas said and Todd just patted him on the back before cursing slightly,

"shit we gotta tell Gideon about this lets go find the rest of the group come on" Todd said before he and lucas went off in search for the other group members.

"Look I'm Sorry for worrying you all and I never meant to get you so sad and stuff but I just was put in a difficult decision that I just didn't know what to do in and so i'm sorry" This was Scott begging for forgiveness in which when Scott means beg I mean he is milking it with all he's got..he's on his knees with tears coming out of his eye's and surprisingly it worked as everyone nodded in understanding except Julie,

" I want something from you if you want me to believe you Scott Pilgrim" she says demanding and Scott looks at her before asking what is it that she wanted,

" I want your gold fish Scott..i want the very thing you won so you can wallow in misery!" Julie says evilly and Scott just gasp..his gold fish Rammy...why is Julie this cruel why can't she just take away his video games instead (He would never let her do that either),

"why would you want Rammy..your evil...EVIL!" Scott shouted loudly causing some people to look at the group and it cause the the rest of the group to look at scott weirdly,

"you named your goldfish Rammy?" Ramona said chuckling a little bit at her nickname Scott gave her was now the name of his pet goldfish,

"what! You named your cat Gideon so I named my goldfish Rammy" Scott said before hugging his Rammy before he heard Julie grunt and he looked at her,

"b-but I-I won the fishy why don't you go and get your own!" Scott said sounding like a child before Julie chuckled Evilly,

"Because if I have what you won and you don't...it will destroy you on the inside" she said before holding out her hand waiting for Scott to put the gold fish bag in her hand. Scott who was now crying a little slowly handed over Rammy to Julie before hugging Ramona again and watched as Julie held the goldfish bag to her face to look at it,

" uh Scott your goldfish is dead" Julie says non-nonchalantly and Scott just screams out as Julie hands him back the bag and he looks at the fish who was currently upside down and on top of the water,

"I thought she was just doing a trick!" Scott said sadly and Ramona just looked at him,

" Scott you didn't shake the bag or anything did you?" Ramona asked and Scott shook his head,

"No I mean all I did was take Rammy on some roller coaster rides but that was all!" Scott said and everyone just face palmed themselves before Kim decides to speak,

"Welcome back Scott Pilgrim' She says laughing and Scott just looked at her weirdly,

"I didn't go anywhere Kim" Scott said and everyone laughed before Ramona just grabbed Scotts hand,

"come on guys lets go and get something to eat" Ramona said which made everyone agree.

Gideon Gordon Graves was currently having a good time with the league and with Scott Pilgrim about to join it was only a matter of time before Ramona's love life was fully under their control,

"Gideon!" he heard his name being called he turned around to see Todd and Lucas walking in Todd having a pissed off look on his face while Lucas had a look of sadness on his face,

"Whats up guys..and whats wrong with Lucas and where's Scott?" he asked before he saw Lucas face get even sadder and Todds face get even angrier,

" Scott Pilgrim is not with us anymore Gideon or he didn't accept your offer!" Todd said angrily and Gideon just looked at him like he was crazy,

" Of course Scott accepted he wouldn't have went to the fair with us if he didn't" Gideon said happily but Todd just sighed,

" not anymore he is with Ramona..he is still in love with Ramona Gideon he always had been" Todd told him and Gideon looked at Lucas to find out if he was telling the truth...Lucas just looked at him and nodded sadly which made Gideon look down and he yelled out in rage and took his left hand and punch a poor innocent person far...far away,

"alright then Scott Pilgrim I warned you if you didn't join us that you would pay and well I guess I will show you how serious I am" Gideon said to himself before reaching in his coat pocket and pulled out a picture and he looked at it before pointing to a person at the picture,

"I think its time I pay a nice visit to Stacy Pilgrim...maybe if she has a "Little" accident it will persuade Scott to join haha" Gideon laughed which made Todd laugh which made Lucas laugh but not a happy evil laugh it was more like a sad laugh.

Uh oh Scott's in trouble...again.

Well there you guys go and once again Thanks to GrimandGrimmer and some songs I have given you a new chapter...so now you shall review and always remember Reviews are loved Flames will earn you a big whack on the head with a Leet! and it make me go to Wonderland...so Review...and give me some feedback zwee! Peace out Shock2Fade!


End file.
